werewolf_by_nightfandomcom-20200213-history
Taboo
In a Balkan castle, The sorcerer Taboo found the book of sins known as the Darkhold. He used the book to attempt to bring his son back to life. But, as he was weaving the mystical spell, the villagers attacked him, fearing what he would create. Led on by Baron Russoff, the townspeople stormed the barriers and ransacked all of Taboo's darkling devices. Taboo escaped with his son only by chance, while the Darkhold remained in the castle, and the secrets he needed fell into the hands of the Baron. For the next seven years, Taboo fled from country to country searching for the answers he needed to finish what he began. Bio In 1962, Taboo escaped from his home in Europe to his home in Punjab during the warfare between the troops of Pakistan and the troops of India. The soldiers came to his home and took him as a prisoner to their stockades. His fame as a sorcerer was common knowledge and the enemy believed that they could harness his powers to aid them in their battling. When he refused, he was taken to a prison camp where he found Topaz, a small child with mystic powers, being labeled a witch by the other prisoners. So, Taboo made the little girl his familiar and began to train her using her powers. After he asked her to destroy a guard tower, she took the guards weapons and they escaped from the prison camps.Later, Taboo abducted The Werewolf in another attempt to revive his son. Topaz lured the Werewolf to Taboo using her powers. Taboo attempted to make the Werewolf tell him where the Darkhold was, because he had somehow known that the Werewolf was Jack Russell, son of the Baron who had stolen the Darkhold from him. While the Werewolf couldn't talk, Taboo persisted. He had kidnapped Jack Russell's step-father, Phillip Russell and was holding him prisoner. As it turned out, Topaz searches the Werewolf's mind and finds out that the book was destroyed by Aelfric, the Mad Monk, a priest possessed by the demonic ghost of a monk from eight hundred years before. He is angered by this and tells Topaz to slay the Werewolf but she won't. He says she's betrayed him and tells her to do what he says. She still refuses so he storms off, freeing the Werewolf to attack Phillip Russell.Later, he shows Topaz his disfigured, mutated son, Algon. He tells her to slay the Werewolf for Algon but she still refuses. As Taboo starts to kill the Werewolf, Phillip Russell steps in, having not been killed by Jack, and attempts to save Topaz (who he thought was in trouble), and ended up having his mind put into Algon's body, bringing him back to life. Taboo commands Algon to kill the Werewolf, but, in mid-fight, the Werewolf reverts back to regular Jack Russell. Taboo commands Algoo to kill him so Jack holds Topaz hostage. So, Taboo finally ends up releasing Jack, Phillip, and Topaz. But, Taboo is not finished yet, he commands the Skull of Daimon to send Topaz's powers to Algon, which ends up leading to another fight between Algon and the Werewolf, which ends with Taboo being crushed. Later, Glitternight extracts Taboo's soul from his body and uses it to create a new physical form for Taboo. Glitternight tries to persuade Taboo to join him in an evil scheme by Taboo refuses and they fight. Taboo escapes after the fight is a draw. He is eventaully drawn to Blackgar's castle. There Jack Russell, Lissa Russell, Topaz, and Buck Cowan have an big fight with Glitternight. Taboo's physical form is struck down by Glitternight. After the fight, Taboo uses his remaining life essense to cure Lissa of her lycanthropy. Category:Heroes